Three ways to die Only one Death
by Danny-Phantom-Luver
Summary: We all know the stories the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse ((Famine, War, Pestilence, and Death))will bring the End. But now thoes stories have become reality and the only help Danny has is a mysteriouse half ghost. But is she even on his side? R
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: Hi! This is my first JUST Danny Phantom fan fic though I've crossed it over with multiple things. I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did then this would be the next episode! Don't we all wish we owned it? Ok then here's the story so enjoy!  
  
"Pestilence, Famine, Death, and War  
I am only one of four Chosen four don't realize Their time has come That they shall die Then they will have eternal fun For from the ashes we shall rise."  
  
"You really think this will work?" Tetanus asked uncertainly. "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are dangerous. They shouldn't be taken lightly. I don't think bringing them back after thousands of years in imprisonment is such a great idea."  
  
"Of course it will work!" snapped Skulker. "They will finish the ghost boy off for good. They were true rulers; they will destroy the humans without any trouble. Plus, you saw the warning yourself. Tonight is the night. Tonight the Four Horsemen shall rise again."  
  
"I'm with Tetanus on this one." Desiree said swooping down to join the others. "We all remember the Four Horsemen; we know how dangerous they are. This may not be such a terrific idea." Skulker glared at her, she sighed knowing it was useless to try to convince him otherwise. "I found the final tablet. The one containing Death." She handed Skulker a small headstone shaped object with a black symbol carved onto its face. Skulker placed it gently on the grass of the cemetery. The headstones of already occupied graves made horrible shadows in the pale light of the full moon. The light fell onto the four tablets that rested at Skulker's feet. The first had a red symbol, the second a green symbol, the third a yellow symbol, and the final one a black symbol.  
  
"Perfect." Skulker said an evil smirk on his face. He took the tablet with the black symbol and made it face north. He took the red and made it face west, the yellow faced the east, and the green faced the south. The moon hit them just right as they sunk into the ground enlarging themselves. They were wide enough for a small human to rest on them. Skulker flew out of the center and turned to face the others, a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"Now what?" Desiree asked uncertainly. She didn't like the thought of the Four Horsemen returning. She had only helped out because Skulker had promised to wish her on a very long vacation.  
  
"Now," Skulker said his eyes gleaming dangerously in the moonlight. "Now we wait." Desiree and Tetanus moved backward allowing Skulker to be head of the group. The three ghosts waited until midnight then their patience paid off. A bus headed toward them headlights piercing the darkness of the road ahead. This was her cue; Desiree flew up poofing something into the middle of the road. The bus swerved to avoid it; now it was Tetanus's turn. He messed up the brake and gas peddles making the bus crash into a fence. The driver was killed on impact, but four teenagers were unharmed inside. Desiree watched as the four doomed children helped each other out of the destroyed bus. One of them she recognized as Samantha Manson, friend of Danny Phantom. It was an ambush, Desiree held onto one of the children holding them tightly so they wouldn't escape. She had picked a female child, Tetanus had chosen two males, and Skulker had Sam. She dropped her child onto the red tablet the kid lay in the moonlight screaming then died the tablet lit up, her part was over.  
  
"This is horrible." Desiree breathed. She had expected bad, but it was getting out of hand. Tetanus dropped one boy onto the yellow tablet. His skin thinned as if some invisible force was starving him. His eyes were sunken and his entire face looked like a skull. Then he died and the tablet lit up. Tetanus dropped the second boy onto the green tablet. The boy turned paper while and began vomiting uncontrollably. Suddenly his mouth opened and mosquitoes swarmed out of it. Desiree turned from him as he died; the green glow told her that the tablet lit up. It was Skulker's turn, Desiree turned back around as he placed the struggling Sam onto the final tablet. No one knew exactly what would happen to her but they knew it would be horrible. Sam tried to scream but no sound came out she struggled as her flesh peeled off her bones, revealing the skeleton underneath. The strips of flesh melted as soon as they left the body, changing Sam into a horrible sight. Finally she stopped struggling, the body lay still. Then all at once the four bodies exploded.  
  
"Here they come." Skulker whispered. Four beams of light shone in the center. The red beam began to take shape. It changed into a blood red stallion with huge glowing red eyes. Its rider was hooded in a red cloak, his face covered in darkness. The only visible feature was two piercing red eyes. The yellow beam was next. It's horse looked as if it were about to collapse from starvation. It had a silky brown coat with huge glowing yellow eyes. On it's back was a second hooded rider. This rider also had their face covered. The two glowing yellow eyes stared at them from beneath the hood. The green beam was next, forming into a black mare. Its mane was green flame; its eyes were glowing green. The rider was again hooded, with huge glowing green eyes glaring at its surroundings. Finally the black beam shaped itself. The horse was nothing more then a skeleton with black eye sockets, no eyes at all. Its rider had no face visible beneath the hood. Not even the eyes showed.  
  
The four riders stepped out of the center over the tablets and out of the ring. The faceless rider took the front, as the other three stood behind him in a straight row. The leader lifted his arm allowing the sleeve of his black robes to slide down just enough to reveal a skeletal hand. "The Apocalypse has finally come." The voice hissed. 


	2. Test of Perstilance

The Death of a loved one

Cut's sharp at a knife

Causing the lover

To sleepwalk through life

The Ghost world at work

The Humans close behind

The clouds of insanity

Are the rulers of his mind.  
  
The rain soaked his white hair; it ran down his face and into his brilliant glowing green eyes. His face was soaked with both rain and tears, he felt sick. He had been outside for a long time, asking death to strike him. He was staring at the puddles beneath his feet. He felt torn apart after her death, as if something in him had died with her. He had told her he loved her that night on the phone. But now... now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure of much anymore, who he was, who his friends were, his purpose in life. Was he even alive? He was depressed more then he let on, let on to whom? His friends? His family? Who were friends and family, but mortals. People born to this Earth and just as easily shall be taken away. "Sam, why? Why did you go? Why did you have to leave me? WHY?" That last why echoed off the dark walls of the empty ally. The words were morphed with each repetition, changing into a horrible grown that wasn't saying why. It was saying die. He collapsed onto his knees the water of the puddle below was like liquid ice. He was hunched over hands curled up on the ground, shaking. It was a mix of emotions, rage, fear, sadness, but mostly confusion and emptiness. The emptiness was horrible; it was emotionless pain, clear and deadly. Her made a small noise that sounded like it was supposed to be a sob but at the last second he ran out of tears. "WHY?" he screamed. The noise was once again transformed. Die echoed all through his ears. He fell back into the water clutching his ears trying to ignore the fiery pain that burned deep inside him. As the deathly cold echo subsided Danny began wishing it hadn't; the silence pressed around him suffocating him. It hadn't done this before; it wouldn't do this now, not if Sam were still alive. His head was throbbing as the silence pulsed around him as if it were alive, alive and out to get him. "Rest!" he said aloud. That was what he needed a little rest. But the word began to change just as why had done. The word death drilled itself inside Danny's already throbbing skull. Lightning flashed its white-hot heat over Danny's head. The thunder followed it shaking the treacherous walls with every crash. Danny choked on his own breath; his vision was blurred beyond all hope. He was having thoughts, horrible thoughts maybe it was his fault. Maybe he had killed her. It didn't make sense he was nowhere near her how could he have done it. But he didn't investigate when the ghosts had been unusually inactive that night. Maybe if he had then she'd be here. She'd be here if it weren't for him. "NO!" his own cry startled him. "I didn't! I didn't kill her." He told himself. He sat up curling his knees up to his chest. He began to rock back and forth, slowly. Lightning flashed again thunder shook the entire ally, Danny felt sick. There was so much he was afraid of at that given moment; he just wanted to die. Death would allow him to see her again. He was all alone, but something in the corner of his mind disagreed. "Tucker, you can't forget Tucker." It argued. A voice began to chant in the distance. It was a male voice, deep and mocking. Danny was shaking harder the ever as the words reached his ears.  
  
"Little Danny took an ax he gave Samantha forty whacks. When he saw what he had done, he gave Tucker forty-one." The man chanted. A green sickly looking mist crept around Danny, engulfing his hands and his knees. The mist itself made him want to hurl, he felt slightly dizzy but he was too emotionally pained to notice.  
  
"LIES! THEIR ALL LIES!" Danny yelled. The man said nothing; Danny thought for a split second he had won this emotional battle. But he had no such luck; the man had only remained silent so the echo of Danny's words could be heard clearly. Dies, Dies, Die, it said swirling around him so quickly he could almost see the words forming before his eyes. Lightning flashed before him, he did not see the words; instead he saw a black figure on horseback. Thunder boomed loudly covering up his own echo. Hoof beats echoed louder then the thunder, Danny saw black hooves rise through the mist and vanish under it hitting the gravel of the rode under him. But they didn't sound as if they were on gravel, they sounded like they were on cobblestone. Danny looked up; the horse was jet black with green fire for mane and green glowing eyes. A hood covered the rider's eyes, but he looked up revealing his own eyes to match the horse. Danny stumbled backwards through the rapidly thickening fog. The fog swirled around him it was dark everywhere except for those eyes, watching him, staring at him, torturing him. He flew up in a frenzy of sudden overwhelming panic and fell into a puddle gasping helplessly for air. The air burned in his lungs like fire, the rain pelted him as if it were hail. He was shivering from the cold above him, yet below him everything burned like fire. Fire, water...AIR! His lungs were screaming for air that he couldn't supply. Everything was blurred and mixed up, as he lay there, crumbled in a puddle. He wasn't unconscious but he was no longer himself. There was a flash as he changed into Danny Fenton. Above him the rider laughed. "You did no do well on this test dear boy. Not well enough that is." He laughed, that horrible frightful laugh that scared children into insomnia. The laughed echoed all around Danny and finally engulfed him completely.

* * *

Disclaimer: THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd appreciate it greatly! Please? Irresistible anime eye


	3. A Well kept secret

Walls of blood Surround the room Bled from the living Sealing their Doom When you seem them riding Those on the horse You should pity the Ghost Word For they have it much worse.  
  
Book after book, volume after volume, it was all useless information. Tiny black print all smeared together before his eyes. The throbbing pain in his head blurred his vision. The words seemed to spill out across the pages in endless gibberish. He couldn't make heads or tails of the swirling black text. The book itself had to have been thicker then War and Peace. He was tired; the mental strain had drained him of his already low energy supply. But her words echoed through his head. The look on her face still haunted him even when he was awake. It wasn't long ago; he had just gotten out of the Hospital when he came across the Princess ghost. He almost didn't recognize her, her amulet was gone and she was sobbing in the dusty corner of Danny's father's lab. He was startled by her sudden appearance, without changing he approached her slowly, cautiously. "Why have we been sentenced to this horrible fate?" she cried oblivious to Danny. Her words stung his ears; he felt the pain in her voice, the agony of her words cut through him like a knife. "What have we done to deserve this?" She said there was a muffled sob. For the first time Danny realized how human she was acting. He hadn't seen it before, but the ghosts weren't much different from the humans. He looked at her, she was lost, scared, alone, pained by something. Even when she had passed on from the realm of the living, she had still remained human at heart. "Why them? Why all four of them? Why has this happened? Not again...not again." Her voice was almost inaudible for those last words. 'Not again, not again' she had said. Those words were filled with so much emotion; Danny felt overwhelmed with pity.  
  
"Princess..." Danny said walking toward her cautiously. The ghost girl had stood, and turned to face him. Danny had been shocked by the look on her face. The normally confused expression on her green face had been twisted into an expression of fear, pain, regret. But all of that was nothing compared to her eyes. Her red eyes shone with so much sorrow, pain, and most of all fear; Danny just stared the words had been ripped from his throat. "Princess..." he said again. His voice was breathy and almost gone completely. Her hair made it look as if she had been struggling against some unknown force. Her clothes were smeared with a black and red liquid.  
  
"Danny Phantom." Her voice was emotionless but he knew that he had startled her. She fell to her knees tears streamed down her face. "Danny Phantom protector of the Human world. Save us!" She cried. "You work so hard to save your own world from us. But who will save us? Who?" Danny had been to shocked to reply. Princess had then looked at him, her expression held only hopelessness and sorrow. "I'll tell you who will save us." She murmured her voice soft, calm yet it cut Danny deeply. "No one, no one will save us from them. No one will help the dead, those beyond all aid. No one's there for us when we need it. No one cares." Princess had turned away from him refusing to meet his gaze. Just then that horrible laughter had filled the room, entering Danny's head once again. Danny had passed out, by the time Jazz had found him on the floor and managed to revive him, Princess was gone.  
  
"Danny!" Tucker's worried voice snapped him out of his trance. Danny blinked almost forgetting the reason he was at the Library. "Danny, you don't look so good." Tucker said obviously concerned. "We really shouldn't put this much strain on you yet. You just got back from the Hospital three days ago. You're still very weak." Danny shook his head.  
  
"I can't Tuck. Princess, Sidney they're all counting an me." Danny said his voice filled with urgency.  
  
"Danny there's no way we can find out anything. There are way to many books. It's not like the answer will just walk in here." Tucker moaned.  
  
"Found it!" there was a triumphant cry from another row of books. Their companion immediately hushed whoever said it. Danny and Tucker exchanged glances and slipped behind a new row of books. They peered out from a place where books had been removed. "Sorry." The girl said in a hushed whisper. Danny couldn't see her very well but he did see she was holding a very old looking book.  
  
"I found mine also." Said a very quiet voice. This one too was a girl, but she was way out of Danny's vision. "Let's get out of here Ty. It's really not safe to read these out in the open."  
  
"Do we have too?" asked the girl in Danny's line of vision. "It's so spooky out there. I don't like it. Can't we stay in here?" There was a strange noise; Danny figured the other girl had shrugged.  
  
"Fine. But be quiet! I can't have you bursting out everything we find." The second girl hissed. The girl Danny figured to be called Ty nodded happily. The two girls left the aisle moving into Danny's view. Danny saw Ty had black hair pulled back into tiny braids, then that was pulled back with a blue bandanna. She had on a pink shirt with the words Drama Queen in red lettering across the front. She had a blue jean skirt and brown sandals. The second girl was like Ty's opposite. She had on black boots, the tops covered up by black pants. A chain belt hung loosely around her waist. She had a black shirt, and a black coat over that. The black gloves were partially hidden by a huge old tattered book. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were a strange pale green. Much unlike her companion's muddy brown. They sat down at a far table Danny sat down back at his own table pretending to read. Tucker followed his lead. Both boys began listening intently.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Ty asked her companion uncertainly. Her companion wasn't listening; instead she was scanning the pages of the very old book. "Del!" Ty complained.  
  
"Here. Found it." The second girl, Danny figured that her name was Del, pointed to a particularly tattered page. Ty leaned over and began reading. After a long torturing silence Ty looked up. "My cousin and those other three were only the first." Del said her voice was hardly above a whisper.  
  
"I don't know it could be a coincidence." Ty said skeptically. "I mean the bus did crash after all." Danny's heart leaped and did a back flip inside his chest. It began pounding in his ear at ninety miles a second. The girls were talking about the bus crash. Danny prayed that they were onto something.  
  
"What about Danny? That was no coincidence." Del said. "They attacked him because he was Danny Phantom." Danny's heart stopped he chocked on his own breath finally remembering to breath again. He took a sharp gasp of stale library air. "There is no mistaking it. How else could he come down with..." Del paused lowering her voice. Danny tried to lean in almost falling out of his chair. "Yellow Fever?" Danny gasped again. He kept forgetting to breath and was paying the price. He was confused by the amount of knowledge the two girls had. "It's obvious who is causing it... it's...." Del stopped as Danny crashed to the floor. She got up grabbing the books. Ty grinned but quickly gained a serious face as Del checked out the books and left. Ty ran after her leaving Danny and Tucker clueless and confused beyond reason.  
  
"They know." Danny breathed. "Come on Tucker, we need to have a talk with those two." Danny said. He shuddered as he remembered the Hospital and how his disease had confused the doctors. Now two complete strangers know everything. It was impossible. There was something weird about those two, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Disclaimer: PLEASE REVIEW! I will give you a COOKIE!! **Gives Wiggle Lizzard, Snow Owl Queen, Lightning Streak, Page, and Some Shadow a cookie :D**


End file.
